


If It's Lovin' That You Want

by MissKita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ChillXV, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, gladnisweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKita/pseuds/MissKita
Summary: Seagulls were squawking. The air was warm. Ignis was in dire need of the sort of attention that only Gladio could provide.





	If It's Lovin' That You Want

**Author's Note:**

> For Gladnis Week 2017. Special thanks to FaygoMayhem for the beta!

Seagulls were squawking. The air was crisp and warm. Ignis was horny.

As he gathered the materials he’d need for the group breakfast, he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that it had been a month since he and Gladio had shared anything more than a quick kiss or two.

They were too broke to enjoy getting separate hotel rooms, and Galdin Quay was extremely expensive. They didn’t even have the luxury of the caravan on the other end of the beach today because someone blew their funds on 5,000 curatives, fishing equipment and weapons that nobody used.

It was becoming unbearable. Every time he saw Gladio, he got hard. It was even worse in battle when Gladio was throwing that big sword of his around like it was nothing. He’d gotten so distracted yesterday while catching a glimpse of Gladio gutting a monster that he’d nearly gotten shot by Prompto.

He and Gladio had become a couple a year before this ill-fated road trip. He bloody deserved to enjoy the spoils of their clandestine romance. He missed being able to have Gladio whenever he wished. To be pinned under that heavy body —

A sharp, tiny pain sliced across his index finger. He swore and dropped the knife near the bowl of partially sliced cherry tomatoes. He brought his injured finger to his lips. Thankfully, he wasn’t bleeding.

“You OK, Iggy?” Gladio’s voice said somewhere behind him. He’d been so distracted by his injury that he didn’t hear Gladio approach.

“Quite. I was just a bit absentminded.” Ignis turned to face him. Gladio was returning to camp after his usual morning hike. There was a light layer of sweat glistening on his completely naked chest. Ignis felt a rush of desire lance straight through his groin.

“ _You?_ Absentminded?” Gladio was standing close enough to kiss. “You OK?”

“Yes. Worry not.” Ignis turned his back to Gladio’s concerned face.

“If you say so, Iggy.”

He busied himself with cleaning and bandaging his wound. Then he picked up the knife again, though his hand was now shaking just a bit.

As he chopped he heard every move Gladio made. He watched him get a swig of water and then returned to chopping. When the tomatoes were done, he put them all in a bowl and wiped his hands on a towel.

Next thing he knew, warm arms wrapped around his waist. Gladio’s hips pressed into his bottom. Another flood of desire shot right to his groin. He was already getting hard and his perfectly tailored pants were growing uncomfortable.

“You should keep your distance.”

“You OK?” Gladio’s voice rumbled low against his ear.

“I told you, my knife mishap was minor.” Ignis didn’t like the way his voice had gotten a little breathy. He made such embarrassing noises for Gladio when they were intimate, and he couldn’t control it.

“Yeah, but you ain’t OK.”

“I —”

“I know _I’m_ not.”

“Meaning?” Ignis’ breath hitched. Gladio’s lips began teasing that sensitive spot on his neck. Ignis’ heart raced. He leaned into Gladio’s embrace and glanced toward the tent where Prompto and Noctis were probably still sleeping. “You haven’t answered my question.”

Gladio grunted. “You’ll just say I’m being crass. ‘Quite crass, my dear Gladiolus’ is what you’d say.” He affected a terrible rendition of Ignis’ accent.

“I won’t tolerate your mocking.” Ignis chuckled softly. In truth, he didn’t mind. Not right now.

“You know what I’m talking about.” Gladio’s breath was warm against his. He wanted to give in, but their friends were sleeping mere feet away. The only thing between them was the tent.

“Perhaps, but that must wait until we have some privacy. And not in broad daylight. We haven’t time for quality lovemaking.”

Gladio disagreed. His tongue was wet and hot against his ear. “You’re the one who is on edge, not me. I can hold it. You’re two mistakes from killing someone or yourself.”

“I am not on edge. I am perfectly capable of taking care of business.”

“You’re losing that Scientia cool. I’ve noticed.”

Ignis sighed. His glasses slid down his nose. He reached up to adjust them then reached back to stroke the side of Gladio’s beard. “I’m preparing breakfast.”

“This won’t take long. If you want it.”

Ignis bit his lip. The thought of Gladio’s big hand stroking his shaft did sound exquisite right now. If they were quick, he could prep everything without missing a beat. No one had to know.

“Well?” Gladio prompted him.

“Okay,” Ignis said. He widened his stance just a bit. “Proceed. Do be quick.”

Gladio gave a lewd chuckle. “I knew it.”

“Just get on with it. No reason to gloat.”

“Anything for you, Iggy.” Gladio kissed his neck with intent. Ignis closed his eyes, leaning back against his strong, naked chest. Gladio smelled of sand and sea mingled with his natural scent.

He angled his face for a kiss, which Gladio dutifully provided. As Gladio’s wet, hot tongue probed his mouth, he started unbuttoning Ignis’ shirt. Warm air hit Ignis’ bare flesh just before Gladio slid his hand under Ignis’ open shirt. Ignis moaned into Gladio’s mouth as his attention was focused lower, to where Gladio was stroking his nipples, caressing his flesh, and going further south. Finally, he cupped him through his pants.

A surge of desire clawed up him at that simple touch. He’d love to bend over and have Gladio inside of him, but they were in broad daylight and their friends could be waking any second now. He would not risk being caught with his pants around his ankles and his ass in the air.

The kiss broke and Ignis braced himself on the prep table, palms flat. He pushed the bowl of tomatoes out of the way and cleared space quickly. Gladio pushed up against him, pinning him between the prep table and his hard body. Some pressure released as Gladio undid his zipper while holding on to him with his other arm. His hand slid into Ignis’ boxer briefs and pulled him free and into the sea breeze.

The sight of Gladio’s big tan hand around his leaking shaft was almost enough to make him orgasm right then and there.

Gladio’s breath was deliciously hot against his ear as he stroked Ignis with perfect grip. “You like that don’t you?”

Ignis nodded, swallowing a moan.

Gladio pressed his own erection against Ignis’ bottom. Gladio tugged Ignis’ earlobe with his teeth as he stroked him in earnest. Ignis swallowed another moan.  It was already too much. He’d been craving something, _anything_ for a month, and now he could barely hold on.

“We’re getting a hotel tomorrow,” his lover said. He growled it low and possessively into Ignis’ ear.

And then he was gone. Gladio left him for a few agonizing seconds. He bobbed freely in the ocean air, hard and exposed in the sunlight. He heard Gladio uncap something, then the hand returned to him, coated in lubrication.

Ignis felt weak in the knees. He leaned against Gladio for support as his slick hand pumped him and stroked his weeping head.

“Of course you had a bottle ready.”

Gladio chuckled erotically against his ear. “Always be prepared. Survivalist motto.”

Ignis chuckled, though it came out like a whine. “I was afraid you’d try to use my olive oil.”

“Ain’t either of us extra virgin.”

Ignis would’ve laughed, but Gladio took the opportunity to pump him with quick strokes that produced a moan and swear instead.

Gladio growled in his ear. “Tomorrow I’m gonna suck you until you come down my throat.”

Ignis moaned softly. “I’d like that…”

“I knew you would.”

“Tell me more…”

“I’m gonna fuck you senseless, Iggy.”

“Please do.”

“You’re gonna scream for me. I'm gonna pin you face down on the bed and have my way with you.”

“Yes…yes...”

“I can’t wait to be deep inside of your tight little ass…”

“Gladiolus….”

Ignis leaned into him more, pressing his bottom against Gladio’s erection. He barely held onto the edge of the prep table as Gladio worked. His face was tilted up to the sky as the man he loved serviced him. He thrust into the tight wet hole Gladio created for him. Eyes closed, he listened to every nasty thing Gladio mumbled in his ear as he quickly climbed to the peak of pleasure.

Heat rushed through him. Quickly, he covered his mouth to muffle his orgasm cry. He came all over Gladio’s fist and the ground beneath the table. There may have been nothing but sunshine around them, but Ignis was seeing stars.

He gulped lungfuls of sea air as Gladio stroked the remnants of pleasure right out of him. His body quivered and his nerves sang happily. “Brilliant…just what I needed. Thank you.”

“Better than Ebony, huh?” Gladio kissed his cheek softly.

“Let’s not speak sacrilege.”

“You saying coffee is better than me?”

“You and Ebony are on entirely different spheres.”

Gladio laughed softly and released Ignis. Ignis quickly grabbed a towel and cleaned himself off before tucking away. He turned around to give Gladio a proper kiss. When the kiss broke, he smoothed his hand down Gladio’s chest and curled his fingers around the bulge in his pants. “Perhaps?”

Gladio’s brown eyes looked even brighter in direct sunlight. He raised an eyebrow. But before he could answer, they heard voices in the tent. “Eh...don’t worry about it. I’ll wait.”

Ignis hazarded another quick kiss before breaking away from him.

Noctis and Prompto emerged from the tent moments later. By then, Ignis and Gladio had washed their hands and were the picture of innocence. Ignis was salting a pan while Gladio stood next to him handing him ingredients that he’d need.

“You two are up early,” Ignis said conversationally. “The start of a new trend?”

Noctis’s hair was wild and unkempt and he looked ready to fall right back to sleep. Next to him, Prompto was brighter than the sun. He waved his camera around.

“Noct’s gonna help me get some shots on the docks.” He draped an arm over Noctis’s shoulders and beamed. “It’s a beautiful day for it.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Ignis said. “Have fun. It is imperative to enjoy the little things.”

Noctis grumbled. “He wouldn’t let me sleep.”

“You’ll sleep your life away, kiddo,” Gladio said, laughing.

Ignis nodded as he poured oil into a pan. “Do get back soon. Breakfast shall be ready with or without you.”

“Will do!” Prompto ruffled sleepy Noctis’ hair and ran off, jumping down from the haven.

“HEY!” Noctis shouted, chasing after him.

Ignis and Gladio watched the two friends running across the sand. Prompto had a head start and Noctis was struggling to catch him. The young king became a blur of blue light to catch up with Prompto. When he rematerialized, he was directly behind Prompto. He smacked the blond on the back of his head. They heard Prompto shout in pain all the way across the beach.

“Cheap shot,” Gladio said.

“Indeed.”

They exchanged warm smiles. Ignis dropped meat into the sizzling pan and took the opportunity to kiss Gladio. He heard the thud of the bowl Gladio had been holding just before he drew Ignis into his arms. With the seagulls circling above and the sound of the ocean lapping the shore, they shared an unhurried kiss under the peaceful skies of Galdin Quay.

 


End file.
